


Meeting the Family

by Obisexual



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), General, M/M, Nonbinary Robbie Rotten, Other, Sportacus (LazyTown) Has a Different Name, Writing Commission, sportacus still has blue hair though, this universe is different than my origins of a hero universe, Íþróttaálfurinn & Sportacus (LazyTown) Are Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obisexual/pseuds/Obisexual
Summary: Sportacus and Robbie have been dating for a few months and Sportacus takes Robbie to meet his dad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a writing commission for someone on tumblr (idk if they have an AO3). They wanted a meet the parents with Sportarobbie.

“Are you sure you have to go?”

“We’re only going to be gone a day. I’ve been gone longer than that before.”

“But what if you go really far away and you can’t save us?”

Sportacus laughed and patted Ziggy’s back. “Stephanie will be here to help the town and make sure that everything is okay.”

“But what if we need _you_?” Ziggy pleaded, sounding almost fearful.

Sportacus gave Ziggy a sympathetic smile. “If you need me, my crystal will go off and then I will be in LazyTown before you can blink. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“But if things go alright, I will be back tomorrow.”

The kids murmured a sad, but understanding goodbye. He turned around to see Robbie walking up, wearing his plum blazer and black slacks. Sportacus smiled and grabbed Robbie’s hand. “Robbie, you look very handsome, but I told you that you don’t need to dress up. You’re just going to meet my dad.”

“Don’t remind me.” Robbie grimaced. He shifted on his feet and pouted when Sportacus kissed his hand.

“Robbie, it’s going to be fine. He’s going to love you.” He kissed Robbie on the cheek and laughed, hearing the mixed replies from the kids. Namely Trixie scrunching up her face and fake gagging.

Stephanie, however, was grinning ear to ear, looking up at them. “Come on, guys. Let’s go play somewhere so they can finish getting ready to leave.” Still, grinning up at Sportacus and Robbie, she dragged the kids away. Robbie scoffed and crossed his arms, trying to appear annoyed. It didn’t work.

Sportacus hugged him tightly. “Trust me. It’s going to be okay. Have I ever been wrong before?”

“Many, many times.”

He rolled his eyes with a smile. “Well I’m not wrong this time. He’s one of the friendliest people you could meet.”

Robbie scoffed in disgust. “There’s too much friendly people in my life.”

“Don’t be so grumpy, Robbie. You’ll love him.”

“It’s bad enough that I have the pink girl constantly reminding me that we’re dating and I’ve failed as a villain-”

“Stephanie doesn’t say that.”

“But now I have to make it official by meeting your parents.”

“You got all dressed up and took a shower and even ate a baby carrot so that he wouldn’t smell the cake on your breath. There’s no turning back now.”

“I hate when you’re right.”

Sportacus grinned and helped Robbie climb into the airship parked on the ground. It had been the only way Robbie would get on the ship. And all he had to do was keep Robbie distracted the whole ride to the village. Simple enough.

Robbie held on to the pole in the middle of the room once the airship started lifting off. He let out a whimper. Sportacus walked over to him and wrapped an arm around him, rubbing his back. “It’s okay, Robbie. You’re not going to get hurt. Let’s just sit on the bed and talk for a while.”

“I’m not moving from this spot.”

“Okay, then at least sit down so you won’t lose your balance.” Sportacus batted his eyelashes a little and Robbie groaned. He slid down into a seated position, still gripping the pole. Sportacus sat beside him. “Thank you.”

“For sitting?”

“No. For coming with me. I haven’t seen my dad in years…he probably won’t recognize me. I don’t know what I’m gonna say to him.” Sportacus sighed, looking slightly sad. “I write to him all the time, though.”

“So you wanted me to come as a buffer between you and your dad. Way to treat your boyfriend.” Robbie pouted, looking offended.

Sportacus laughed and held him close. “No. That’s not why I wanted you to come. He wanted to meet you.”

“Me? How does he know about me?”

“Well I may have mentioned you in a couple of letters.”

“A couple?”

“Yep. Mostly about the schemes you’ve pulled and how much fun the kids have had with you as a friend.”

“Great. That’s what every dad wants to hear their superhero son doing. Dating a villain.”

Sportacus pursed his lips and looked away with a guilty expression, crossing his arms and biting on his thumbnail. Robbie sat up straight, narrowing his eyes. “Sportacus.”

He turned his head away from Robbie. Robbie grabbed him by the cheeks and turned his head to look him in the eye. “Why did you become uncharacteristically quiet?”

“I didn’t.”

“What’s your name?”

“Sportacus? Why are you asking-?”

“What’s my last name?”

“Robbie, I’m not-”

“Answer.”

“Rotten.”

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Blue.”

“Aha! You didn’t ask a question for that one! You were lying! Wait, seriously?”

“What?”

Robbie looked him up and down, mentally noting all the blue he was wearing. He raised an eyebrow at him but shook his head, waving the subject off. “Never mind. What are you hiding from me?”

“I never told him we were dating.”

“I knew you were embarrassed of me. You haven’t told him because you’re ashamed to admit that you’re dating a villain. I knew this was a mistake.”

“No, Robbie! That’s not it. I swear. It’s just I haven’t told him because he doesn’t know I’m…into men.”

“Well technically I’m not a man, so it’s okay.”

“Robbie.”

“This one’s on you, buddy boy.”

“I want to introduce you to him as my boyfriend. And I want to come out to him with you by my side. Is that too much to ask?”

“Fine. But if he offers me any SportsCandy, I’m walking home.”

“He won’t. He’s a pescetarian.”

“A what?”

“He only eats fish.”

“So like…fish sticks?”

“No. Actual fish.”

“I’m turning the ship around.” 

 

 

* * *

 

Robbie was snoring against Sportacus’s shoulder when the airship reported that they were about to land. He jumped, sitting up straight, surprised at the voice. He looked around, expecting to see a person, but frowned seeing that the airship monitor was the source of the noise. He went to lie back down on Sportacus’s shoulder, but fell to the floor and looked up. Sportacus was standing up, going through his closet.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m getting changed.”

“You have different clothes?”

“Yes. My family doesn’t wear work uniforms when we’re off duty.”

“… _Different_ clothes than the one you’re wearing right now? The only pair of clothing I’ve seen you wear in the five years I’ve known you.”

“Yes.” Without another word, Sportacus spun his bed around and went into the niche behind it. Robbie stared in confusion and looked at the airship monitor.

“He has other clothes? Like real clothes?”

It didn’t answer. He crossed his arms angrily and looked away.

_How rude._

Sportacus came out wearing a long white shirt underneath a velvet blue jerkin with black breeches and royal blue boots. He straightened out the jerkin, looking mildly displeased with the outfit. He looked at Robbie. “How do I look?”

“Like an elf!” Robbie said, aghast.

“I am an elf.”

“What? Since when?”

“Birth.” He moved his hair out of the way to show his pointed ears. “See? I thought you knew.”

“Why would I know that?”

“You’re always calling me an elf.”

“Because you’re short. Elves can’t grow facial hair!”

“The mustache is fake, Robbie.”

“What!?”

“Sportacus, we’ve reached our destination.” The airship interrupted. Sportacus ran over to the window and looked down at the village, smiling a little. Everyone in the village was bustling about doing their daily routines.

“Robbie, look! There’s the house I grew up in!”

“I’m not letting that mustache thing go.” Robbie said, walking up to the window and looking down.

Which was a mistake.

He groaned, leaning against the wall. “You sadistic bastard.”

“Sorry. I forgot you’re afraid of heights.” Sportacus helped Robbie back to his feet. Robbie reached up to grab the tip of Sportacus’s mustache, but he grabbed Robbie’s hand before he could. “No.”

“Why is it fake? Aesthetic? Failed spell? Are you covering a zit?”

“No. Come on, the ship landed on the ground so we don’t have to climb down a ladder.” The door opened and they both walked out. When they disembarked, the ship lifted off and drifted out of sight. “It’ll come back tomorrow.” Sportacus comforted when he saw Robbie’s scared face.

Robbie looked at him, then tilted his head to the side looking at the pointy ears. “Do they…” He poked the ear and it twitched. He laughed. “They do!” He went to poke it again, but Sportacus gently smacked his hand away.

“Stop it.” He stopped and looked at the front door of his old home. He held Robbie’s hand tight.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah…I’m just…scared.”

“I thought you weren’t scared of anything.” He mocked.

“Everyone’s afraid of something…I’m afraid of rejection.”

Robbie sighed and squeezed his hand back. “Hey. No matter what happens, you’ll always have LazyTown. They’ll love you no matter what. Elf or human. Real or fake mustache.”

“Thanks.” He kissed Robbie on the cheek. “I’m glad you gave up trying to kick me out of town.”

“That makes one of us.”

Sportacus gently prodded him in the side and smiled. His smile turned back into a worried frown. “But what if he doesn’t like you? What if he doesn’t like the fact that I’m with you?”

“Hey, he wanted to meet me. So there must have been something appealing about me.”

Sportacus looked down, biting his nail again.

“Or he didn’t want to meet me at all because you told him that I was a villain.”

“He doesn’t know we’re coming.”

Robbie let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed his temples. “You flew me all the way across the world…to meet your father…who doesn’t know you’re gay…who doesn’t know you’re dating someone…and who doesn’t know you’re even here.”

“I’m sorry-”

“What was your plan here? At least when I do something stupid, I plan it out.”

“I don’t know. Just drop by and ease into the subject. I’m not good at planning.”

“You’re a superhero!”

“Yes. And most of my ideas are spur of the moment.”

“That makes me feel super comfortable.”

“Don’t be mean.”

“Sorry, sorry…I’m just stressed. I’ve never been the smart one in the relationship…aw your ears twitch when you’re nervous.”

Sportacus cupped his hands around his ears, blushing. “So are they like…sensitive?” Robbie asked.

“Sensitive?”

“You know…like ‘sensitive’?”

Sportacus raised his eyebrow. “Robbie, they’re ears. Why would they be libidinous?”

“I’m not asking that. I’m asking if you use them for sex.”

“…I’m getting you a dictionary one day.”

“Enough chit-chat. We came all the way here for a reason.”

Sportacus nodded and knocked on the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie finally gets to meet Sportacus's dad, Sportacus comes out, and Sport learns he's not as discreet as he'd like to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter's up in one day. A new record for me. There is a part where Sportacus comes out to his dad. It doesn't end up being a sad or dramatic scene so you don't have to worry about it.

The door opened and Sportacus was pulled into a tight hug, surprising him so much that he swore.

“Alflakr!”

Sportacus groaned in the clutches of a freckled man. Despite being a few inches shorter than him, he was able to lift Sportacus easily off the ground. He set Sportacus down, looking up at him. “It’s been so long! You’ve grown so much!” Sportacus chuckled nervously and cleared his throat.

The ginger-haired elf turned to Robbie. “Hello. Who are you?”

“Dad, this is Robbie. Robbie, this is my dad, Íþróttaálfurinn.” Sportacus introduced. Íþróttaálfurinn shook Robbie’s hand happily. Robbie cringed, his hand being crushed by the tight grip of the handshake. He pulled his hand away and shook it, trying to get rid of the pain.

“I can see where he gets his strength from.” Robbie muttered.

“Robbie? You’re not the same Robbie that’s been trying to kick my son out of town, are you?”

Robbie pursed his lips, and looked over at Sportacus tensely. Sportacus grinned nervously. Robbie looked down at Íþróttaálfurinn. “Well...Ichabod?”

“Not even close.”

“Whatever. Actually, Sportacus has something to tell you about that.” They turned to Sportacus.

“Um…yes. I do. I…” Sportacus looked down at his father and gulped. “I redeemed Robbie. He’s good.”

Robbie narrowed his eyes. Íþróttaálfurinn looked at Robbie. “Is that so?”

“Yes.”

Íþróttaálfurinn circled around Robbie, eyeing him up and down. Robbie stuck his nose up, trying not to appear as scared as he felt. It made him uneasy being stared at so intensely. Íþróttaálfurinn’s stern face broke into a smile and gave him a hard pat on the back. “Well any friend of my child is a friend of the family.”

Robbie grimaced. “Ugh. I hate that word.”

“Family?”

“Every word in that sentence.”

Íþróttaálfurinn cocked his head and looked over at Sportacus for an explanation. He just shrugged, pretending not to know. “Anyway. Come in, sit. I’ll prepare a hearty meal. We’ll have the family over!”

“Well, we came here for a personal reason.” Sportacus said. “And I was kind of hoping it’d be just us.”

“What? You leave, don’t come home for years, and don’t want to see your brothers?”

“Seeing this house, I’m surprised he’s even able to see anything at all.” Robbie mumbled. The décor inside the house was nothing short of a plethora of bright colors. The curtains were yellow with blue polka dots, the couch a blinding shade of red. It made Sportacus’s empty ship look almost normal. His gaze shifted over to pictures on the walls and shelves.

Sportacus had way too many brothers. Robbie counted at least 10 different brothers. All who looked much older than Sportacus. He walked over to the pictures. The oldest picture of Sportacus on the shelf had him no older than 16. Or however old 16 is to elves. There was an older picture. A tiny child covered in freckles standing in a group of boys. Sportacus and his brothers, Robbie assumed.

Íþróttaálfurinn noticed Robbie staring at the pictures and walked over, joining him. “Ah. I think that picture was the last time we had the entire family together.” He laughed, pointing to a picture on the wall.

“You guys are like rabbits.” Robbie blurted.

Íþróttaálfurinn laughed even louder at that. “They’re not actually his brothers. They’re my charges.”

“How can people be chargers? Do they have like…an electric outlet in their fingers?”

“Not _chargers._ They’re _charges._ Under my protection. Alflakr and Grænna are both my actual sons.”

“Alfa-who?”

“Alflakr. My birth name.” Sportacus corrected. “I go by Sportacus.”

“That’s a stupid name.” Íþróttaálfurinn said.

“You named my brother ‘green’.”

“Why don’t you like your name?”

“It’s too hard for people to pronounce. If I’m going to be all around the world saving people, I want them to be able to say my name.”

“If they can’t pronounce your name, that’s their fault.”

“I can’t even pronounce it.”

“Then that’s your fault.”

Sportacus rolled his eyes. “Dad, I’m trying to tell you something important. I don’t want the house filled with people when it’s something you need to know.”

“If it’s important then don’t you think you should tell your whole family?”

“They’re not my family-”

“He’s gay and he’s dating me.” Robbie said, getting annoyed. They both looked at him. “What? That’s what we came here for, right?”

“Is that all you wanted to tell me?” Íþróttaálfurinn asked, looking at Sportacus.

“Well I wanted it to be done a little better. But yes.” Sportacus answered.

“I already knew that, son.”

“What?”

“You don’t hide it well. Or at all.”

Sportacus stuttered, trying to think of something to say. He looked over at Robbie, but even Robbie didn’t know what to say either. He just shrugged and waved his hand, motioning Sportacus to go with it.

“Son, have you read the letters you’ve written?”

“No.”

Íþróttaálfurinn walked away and came back with a handful of letters. “This is from the first day in LazyTown.” He put on a pair of reading glasses and opened up the letter.

_‘Dear Father,_

_Today I arrived at a town called LazyTown. It was in horrible condition, but I joined all the other residents and cleaned up. Now it looks so much better. There was a strange man causing trouble. I don’t think he realized I could see him. He didn’t really enjoy all the work that I did. No one really paid attention to him. Even though I know he was the one causing the trouble, I’m sure he’s a nice guy._

_With love, Sportacus’_

He looked up at them. Sportacus shrugged nonchalantly. “So? That’s pretty normal. I was making a statement-”

“And this letter is from a week later.”

He cleared his throat and looked down at the letter.

_‘Dear Father,_

_Today was Ziggy’s birthday. There was a big party and Ziggy wore a fake crown and we celebrated all day. His friends gave him good birthday presents. Stephanie did a cheer, Stingy gave him a box of taffy – I was more impressed that Stingy gave him anything at all – and I gave him a toothbrush-’_

Robbie snorted. Sportacus glared at him. “Sorry. I just can’t get over the fact that you thought a toothbrush was a good present for a 6 year old.”

“He eats a lot of candy. I don’t want him to get cavities.”

“You write like a child.”

Íþróttaálfurinn cleared his throat. “May I continue?”

“Yes sir.” Sportacus mumbled.

_‘-but then Robbie came disguised in a purple fairy dress and told everyone he was a birthday fairy. He came with a giant taffy machine just for Ziggy. Obviously it ended horribly and I had to save everyone, but Robbie really wanted to give Ziggy a present and that makes me happy. He wanted to do something nice. I hope we get to see this side of him more often._

_With love, Sportacus’_

Once again, he looked up at them. “Shall I continue?”

“That’s a normal thing to say.” Sportacus defended, blushing.

“Every time you write to me, the letter just becomes about Robbie. How long have you two been dating?”

“A few months.”

“Here’s one from a few summers ago.”

Sportacus’s eyes widened and he snatched the letter from his hand and balled it up into his mouth. His father stared at him with a blank expression. Robbie scrunched up his face in confusion. Íþróttaálfurinn crossed his arms and looked over at Robbie. “That was the summer you thought they disappeared and you had an imaginary fly friend. He goes into great detail about how he felt on that day.” He looked back at Sportacus. “Go ahead and eat it. I have all the letters memorized.”

Sportacus said something that sounded like “damn your eidetic memory” but Robbie couldn’t be sure. He took the paper out and handed the crumpled heap of slobber-covered paper to his father, who simply flattened it out and squinted, trying to read the smudged writing.

“You really do write like a child.” Íþróttaálfurinn chuckled.

_‘Today, it was the first day of the Summer Solstice and to celebrate, everyone went to the beach. I wanted to invite Robbie but he doesn’t like going outside, so I just went with the kids. It was fun, but it would have been more fun with Robbie. The kids had a sand castle building contest. Stingy claimed he was the winner. If Robbie were there, he would have built a machine that would build the sand castle for him. It would have been so fun to be with Robbie at the beach. Other than volleyball, it was quiet and he could have taken a nap or read under an umbrella. We didn’t see Robbie all day. I thought he was finally getting the sleep he keeps trying to get since we were all at the beach. But he was stuck in a hole. He was so happy to see ~~me~~ us that he even danced and sang with us. It was nice seeing him do some exercise, but I was more happy that he was trying to be our friend. He was lonely all day. Part of me wishes I would have gone back to ask him. But I think if I did, he would have said no anyway. He’s really a sweet guy when you get to know him. It almost makes up for all the times he’s tried to poison me. Stephanie is right. He is a softie.’_

Robbie twitched his nose, unsure of what to say. Sportacus hid his face in his hands.

“I don’t know why you’re embarrassed. He clearly likes you. I mean you two are dating.”

“It wasn’t our idea. The pink girl suggested it.” Robbie said. “Then again, she’s never really been wrong about anything before. I hate her. All she does is sing and dance and save the day. And she’s nice. It’s so annoying being around her. She’s nice to me. It’s sickening. Sorry, what were we talking about?”

Íþróttaálfurinn rolled his eyes. “My point is there’s no reason for you to be scared of telling me. I’ve known since you were a kid. You’re really obvious.”

Sportacus huffed. “I’m not that obvious.”

“You’re wearing a fake mustache. Why are you wearing that thing anyway? It looks ridiculous.”

“Because it suits me. And if you knew, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you were so obvious, I didn’t think you really needed to have clarification that I knew. All your letters involved a man and how much you like him. You even wrote a letter about some chef that came to your town.”

“What? Chef? Let me read it.” Robbie said. He reached for the stack of letters, but Sportacus pulled them away and threw them in the trash. Robbie pouted at him.

“So you’re okay…with me?”

“Of course I am. I have 13 sons. They all have their quirks. You really think that one being gay is gonna keep me from loving you? Your oldest brother-”

“Not my brother.”

“Your oldest brother hunts animals for sport and hangs it up on his wall. I still love him.”

“Speaking of animals, what’s that dead thing on your face?” Robbie asked, pointing to Íþróttaálfurinn’s mustache and beard. “It looks like a cat threw up a hairball. I thought elves couldn’t grow facial hair.”

“They can’t. Unless they’re part dwarf.”

Robbie laughed. When no one else laughed with him, his laugh died down into a chuckle and then stopped altogether. “Oh, you were serious?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Alflakr is Sportacus's birth name. It translates to "Sports Elf" in old Norse. Not Icelandic, but shoelace-and-friends gave me the idea.  
> I think this next chapter will be the last. Feel free to comment any ideas about what you think should/want to happen in the next chapter. I'm always open to ideas and constructive criticism.  
> I do take commissions. You can follow me on tumblr @spobforpresident for more lazytown and shitposting needs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Íþróttaálfurinn tries to convince Sportacus and Robbie that they need children of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. I wasn't sure where to go with this, but I managed to do it. The commission went a little over 5,000 words, but I was already paid so they don't have to pay extra (a whole $2.25 extra) for it unless they want to.

Robbie sat on the couch, looking between the two elves. Aside from one being significantly shorter than the other and visible crow’s feet on the older elf’s face, they were both a spitting image of each other. It was almost freaky.

Íþróttaálfurinn had stopped asking Robbie questions and focused his attention on Sportacus.

Obviously it was more important to focus on your child that you hadn’t seen in years than to ask his boyfriend questions. Even if Robbie was enjoying the attention. He watched the two talking happily.

_It must be nice to have family to talk to._

Robbie sighed. He looked over at Sportacus.

Without the ridiculous getup he normally wore, Sportacus actually looked very handsome and mature. He only now realized that Sportacus had blue hair as wavy as the ocean it stole its color from. Of course it was blue.

Why would it be any other color? Even his eyes were unnaturally blue.

He never thought he’d be in this situation. Fawning over Sportacus, meeting his family, happy to see him. Ugh, it almost made him sick. Almost.

Sportacus looked over at Robbie. “Robbie.”

“Husband?” Robbie blurted.

Sportacus raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“Okay…why don’t you join us? We’ve been talking all day and have left you out of all the conversations.”

“Oh…no thanks. I’m fine. You enjoy talking to your dad for the first time in years. I’ll talk to…your baby pictures.” He said, picking up a picture of a baby.

“That’s not Alflakr. That’s his brother.” Íþróttaálfurinn corrected.

Robbie looked at the picture, glancing it over. “Oh. I guess that explains the hair that’s not blue.”

“Robbie. Come on. I wanted you to come so you two could get to know each other.” Sportacus pleaded.

Robbie scoffed and threw his hands up in the air. “Fine.” He walked over and sat down. He crossed his arms, giving his signature pout. “So what are you even talking about anyway? Apples?”

“No. We were actually talking about you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. You know…how we met, how we started to get together, plans for the future…”

“And obviously what plans you two have for a family.” Íþróttaálfurinn smiled.

Robbie choked on his spit. “Fam-what?”

“Dad.”

Íþróttaálfurinn shrugged. “What? It’s a valid concern. Now that you’re a superhero without a villain, you can settle down and have a real family.”

“I have a real family. I have Robbie. I have the kids.”

“You have kids?”

“Well no, but Ziggy once called me dad.”

“Ziggy was talking to his actual dad and when he said ‘hey dad?’ you said ‘yes?’” Robbie corrected.

“It counts.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Íþróttaálfurinn looked skeptically at Sportacus. Sportacus looked away. “We don’t need to have kids. We’re happy the way we are.” Sportacus tried to defend.

His father shrugged and sighed. “I just want you to have the life you wanted. A normal life.”

“I like the life I have.”

“Well why don’t we celebrate it over some food then?”

Robbie let out an exhausted sigh. “Finally! I’m hungry! I haven’t eaten in like…three days.”

Íþróttaálfurinn gave a concerned look. “Is that a human idiom?”

“No.”

Sportacus winced, seeing the look on his father’s face go from concerned to offended. “You haven’t eaten in three days!? Alflakr, what kind of boyfriend are you!? You haven’t been making sure he stays healthy!? Why isn’t he eating!?” He kept shouting and pulled a plate of food from his fridge. Before Robbie could question what was happening, a large plate of fish was set on his lap. He scrunched up his nose at the smell.

“What is this?”

“Fish.”

“I can see that. Why?”

“You need the protein.”

Robbie looked at Sportacus. Sportacus shrugged. “I told you he likes fish.”

Robbie pushed the plate away and looked up at Íþróttaálfurinn as kindly as he could. “No.”

“No? What do you mean no?”

“I told you, Dad. He likes sweets. That’s all he eats.”

“I thought you were being a drama queen and exaggerating.”

Sportacus rolled his eyes. “Well now you know I’m not.”

“You haven’t tried getting him to eat healthier?”

“Tried and failed.”

Íþróttaálfurinn let out an annoyed sound and looked at Robbie again. “Eat the fish.”

Robbie looked at Sportacus. “Is he threatening me?”

“Yes.” Sportacus sighed. “Just tough through it. I had to deal with it for years. Nothing but fish growing up. You can handle one meal of fish.”

His father grinned smugly at him. “Well if it’s just “one meal”, then you can eat, too.” Sportacus’s face turned a little green, looking down at the fish. He covered his mouth with his hand, gagging. “Come on, it’s not that bad.”

He moved them to the dinner table. “Eat up. You both need to be strong.”

Sportacus sighed, sounding a little annoyed. “Dad, you know I’m a vegetarian.”

Íþróttaálfurinn scoffed. “You’re still going through that vegetarian phase? Everyone eats meat.”

Robbie tried to hide a snort, but failed. Sportacus looked at him, confused. “What?”

“Oh sorry. I just think it’s funny that the father of the gay man is saying that being a vegetarian is a phase.” His boyfriend stared silently. “You know…because parents usually say-”

“I get it, Robbie.”

When Sportacus rolled his eyes, Robbie felt like he had hurt his feelings, but grinned at the little smile at the corner of his mouth. Íþróttaálfurinn patted their backs. “You two are adorable together.”

Sportacus smiled, holding Robbie’s hand. “I think so too.”

“Don’t be gay.” Robbie scoffed. Sportacus raised an eyebrow.

“Robbie-”

“It’s a joke. Does no one in your species understand jokes?”

“I was just going to ask how I could be gay in the first place if you’re not even a male?”

Robbie opened his mouth to retort back, but closed it when he wasn’t able to come up with anything. His face turned pink and he crossed his arms. “Don’t try to be cute with me.”

“I’m not trying.” Sportacus grinned. Robbie pushed his face away, making a sound of feigned disgust.

“Ew. Don’t be mushy with me in front of your dad.”

Íþróttaálfurinn shrugged. “I’ve seen worse forms of affection. This is pretty adorable.” He smiled at them. “All jokes and fish aside, I’m really proud of you, son.”

“You are?” Sportacus asked.

“Yes. You became a successful adult, you live a happy life, you’ve grown up strong and healthy. All things a father could ask for.”

Sportacus smiled. “Thanks. I did try to keep at least some of the things you’ve taught me.”

“Ew, are you two going to hug?” Robbie asked.

They laughed. “Well, in case you haven’t figured out from the first second you came here by my father picking me up in a hug, our family is very affectionate.”

“I figured that from the million years you’ve infested LazyTown.”

Sportacus dropped his jaw slightly. Robbie pursed his lips and looked at his feet. “Sorry. Still getting used to us…dating or whatever.”

“You’re getting better at it. And taking care of yourself. I’m very proud of you, too, Robbie.” Sportacus kissed Robbie’s forehead and Robbie gently attacked his arm, blushing.

“ _Stop it._ ”

Both elves laughed again. Íþróttaálfurinn patted Robbie’s back. “You’re a good kid, Mr. Rotten.”

“Kid?”

“You make my son happy. For some reason. I don’t understand why, but there’s a lot of things I don’t understand. Platypi, children, cats…but that doesn’t mean they aren’t good. And you’re good. I think you’ll make an excellent addition to the family.”

Robbie’s mouth twitched, almost forming a smile.

The word “family” echoed in his head.

He’d make a great addition.

It made him feel happy and embarrassed to have something like that said to his face.

No one really said nice things about him.

Well, that’s not true.

Stephanie said nice things about him all the time.

She’s the one who convinced Robbie to ask Sportacus out.

If it hadn’t been for her, he wouldn’t be in this situation.

Normally, that would be an awful thing to say, but he enjoyed the thought.

She wanted him to be here. With Sportacus and becoming part of his family.

The thought made him want to cry.

He stood up. “Sportacus, I need to go home.”

“What why? Did something happen?” Sportacus asked.

“No. I just…I need to thank that stupid pink-haired girl.”

Sportacus laughed. “Seriously?”

“Yes! I might even need to…” Robbie shuttered, “give her a _hug._ ” He gagged, as if the word made him sick.

“Okay.” Sportacus grinned. “We’ll go home.”

“No. You stay here. You should spend more time with him. You can come back tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?”

“As much as I hate it, yes. I’m sure. Just call the blimp and have it take me home.”

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

Robbie quickly walked outside and huffed, waiting for the airship.

He really needed to sit down and reevaluate his life choices. He was actually eager to go _back_ to the children and give one of them a _hug_ and _thank them_ for _helping_.

Ugh.

He was a failure as a villain.

As the airship flew over him and dropped the ladder, he smiled a bit, reflecting on what Íþróttaálfurinn had said.

_You’ll make a great addition to the family._

Maybe there were better things to focus on than being LazyTown’s laziest super villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. This was fun to write. Not as plot heavy as my other fanfics, but still glad that people got some enjoyment. If you want to commission me, you can see my commission page on my tumblr, spobforpresident.

**Author's Note:**

> I take writing commissions, you can find my commission info on my Tumblr page @spobforpresident.


End file.
